


A Cure for a Recluse

by InterstellarVagabond, MyKindOfCrazy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, KomaHinaNami, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterstellarVagabond/pseuds/InterstellarVagabond, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKindOfCrazy/pseuds/MyKindOfCrazy
Summary: The killing games are over, Chiaki Nanami was successfully resurrected with Kamukura's scientific talents, and Nagito Komaeda is wasting away at the motel where he can be no bother at all to anyone else.Malnourished and suffering from a broken prosthetic following a flashback to the past, Nagito feels like he's in no shape for company when Chiaki comes to visit. Luckily for him, he lets her in anyway, and doesn't protest when she calls in Hajime for backup.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	A Cure for a Recluse

Chiaki hummed to herself, tapping away on her hand-held console as she walked. It'd been a few weeks since she'd 'woken up' and even longer since the suicide killing game the others had told her about. 

She and her fellow classmates were... Content. They all were working hard to make their home as nice as possible, and everything seemed to be working out well. 

That was except for one person, who was her reason for coming to this specific island in the first place. He'd been isolating, barely showing up at all even for meals, and it worried her.

It was one of the days he bothered to get out of bed, and he was standing by the window trying to flex the joints of his prosthetic. 

"... still broken... well, it's my own fault," he sighed, running his hands over the heavily dented metal. 

It was after a nightmare, waking up and seeing _her_ hand there. He'd tried anything to remove it and ended up damaging Hajime and Kazuichi's gift to him. Just another reason to stay away, no need for them to see their hard work spoiled on him.

Chiaki got to a save point as she got to the door of the motel. She put her console in her backpack and knocked a few times.

Nagito gasped quietly, not expecting anyone. He shuffled to the door and looked through the peephole. 

_Chiaki?_

He sighed and unlocked the door, opening it a crack. "What a pleasant surprise, Chiaki. What can I do for you?"

"Hey hey," She smiled. "I haven't seen you around much so I wanted to say hi. I brought you some things! Can I come in?"

"Ah... it's kind of a mess in here... you wouldn't want to come in," he said, keeping his smile in place even as he felt his stomach twist.

She shrugged. "My room is always a mess. It's okay." She said easily, trying to persuade him.

"..." his smile faded into something more genuine, fond yet defeated. "Give me a moment to get decent then..." 

He stepped inside, quickly pulling on his shirt and coat. He pulled his broken hand into his sleeve to keep it hidden, and then fully opened the door for her. The sun was brighter than he thought it would be, and he winced a little.

She smiled brightly at him as he allowed her to enter. She didn't bother to focus on the state of the room, it wasn't really important. "I hope you're not lonely staying out here."

"I'm used to this," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I lived alone most my life. I'm sorry if I caused you any worry though... that's unforgivable of me..."

"It's okay, that's what you do when you have friends. You worry about them." She took her backpack off from her shoulder and started unloading it onto the dresser in the room. There were some premade meals, since she knew he hadn't been eating, some bottles of water and a few of those ram sleeping drinks he liked. Not to mentioned comfort snacks too. "Here's the stuff I brought you, I hope it's okay."

"That's very kind of you..." he bit his lip. "I hope you didn't go to too much trouble..." 

He was hungry, and she even knew what drinks he liked... but he couldn't really accept this. Even if he let her leave it here so she could feel okay about this situation, he didn't deserve to accept it.

"It was no trouble at all." She slung her backpack back over her shoulders and handed him one of the meals before she started picking up around the room. Simple things like gathering any trash into the bin and folding some of the clothes around.

"Hey, don't do that!" he protested. "Leave it! Really!"

She paused, looking over at him and tilting her head. "How come?"

"You're an ultimate, you shouldn't have to clean up after me, you're better than that!" he insisted, trying to take the clothes from her hands without revealing his broken hand.

"You're an ultimate too." She said, but didn't fight when he took the clothes from her. "I don't think I'm better than anyone though. I just want to help my friend."

"Friend...?" he looked a bit surprised.

"Well, yeah," She gently tried to take the clothes back from him. "You're important to me. You're my friend. I can see you're feeling bad so I want to help."

He let her take the clothes, feeling an uncomfortable mixture of love and self loathing. Still, he felt loved enough that he ended up grabbing one of the premade meals she'd set up for him. "Can I ask... why you thought to come see me?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and trying to open the tupperware with one hand.

She started folding the clothes again and stacking them in neat piles. "I had a hunch." She shrugged. "You haven't been around... I wanted to make sure you were okay." She glanced at him, noticing him struggle. "Are you okay?" She asked, going over and opening the lid for him.

"So kind of you to notice the absence of someone like me," he said, acting as though he hadn't heard her question.

"It's hard not to notice your absence... There's something missing without you around." She admitted quietly. Her eyes fell to the sleeve covering his one hand. "Is your hand okay?"

He pulled his arm away, just a bit, and looked over to the corner. It would be easier if it was someone else, someone he felt he could drive off by being mean to but... he couldn't be mean to Chiaki of all people, she was so kind.

She knelt down on the floor in front of him. "Is it causing you any pain at all?" She asked. "May I see it?"

It ached truthfully. It was connected to his nerves so he could make it move, so he felt the damage constantly. "It's... just the result of an accident... it's okay."

"We should get it fixed then, when you feel up for it." She frowned but didn't press on seeing the damage. "It's not okay that it's causing you pain. I'm sure Kazuichi or Hajime would be happy to help."

"They helped once before and I messed it up," Nagito said through gritted teeth. The jig seemed to be up though, so he stopped concealing his hand. "See? I ruined it... like everything else. You shouldn't be helping me, you should be disgusted by me."

"I messed up my leg a few days ago. It was painful and hard to walk. Hajime still helped me fix if." Chiaki said, carefully taking his hand to examine it. "Really they both already made me this body, I shouldn't go messing it up by not paying attention to where I'm going. But they were still willing to help because we're friends. And they're your friends too, I think. They'd want to help."

"You really think they're still my friends?" he sighed. "I know Hajime wants us all to be happy and accept the past, go to the future, but no one did worse than I did. Chiaki, how can you of all people think I deserve friendship or care after what I did to you?" his fingers twitched in her grasp.

"You didn't do anything to me. See? I'm right here." She smiled up at him easily. "We've all been through a lot, but we're all just... Trying to move forward. Even the victims have started forgiving the people that killed them in the simulation." She paused. "You know I'm not mad at you, right? I don't blame you for anything."

"I was trying to save you, but I got you killed," he laughed, quiet but frantic. "And you forgive me. I don't deserve you... class rep..."

"It's not about deserve. You have me anyway. I'm your friend, okay?" She looked down at his hand again and frowned. "How about after you eat I can call Kazuichi or Hajime over?"

"Alright..." he conceded. His stomach growled in agreement and he blushed and laughed nervously. "I... was kind of just laying around here being useless, you're a lifesaver."

"I'm glad I can be that for you." She got up and pulled out her phone, sending a text to Hajime asking if he could come to the motel to help with Nagito's arm. Of course he was happy to. Once that was done, she decided to keep cleaning. "You know there's a cottage waiting for you on the first island of you want it."

"Trying to convince me to come back?" he watched her as he ate, a fond smile spreading across his face. "You weren't missing me, were you?"

"Yeah, a little." She didn't try to hide it. Nagito wasn't bad, even if his rants about hope sometimes were frustrating. As a whole Nagito was still a decent person, and her friend. "I missed seeing you at breakfast with everyone."

"Oh." he looked surprised. "But you have Hajime and the others! I was just teasing!"

"Yeah, and I like them all too. But none of them are you." She turned back towards him. "I miss Hajime when he's gone, even though I have the others. None of them make up for his absence."

"He has quite the presence." Nagito looked a bit dreamy for a moment before shaking it off. "I'll come back on one condition."

"Yeah?" She tilted her head, waiting and listening.

"Next time, I cook for you." he pointed at her with his fork. "I'm actually a pretty good cook... when my luck holds out and there's no fires..."

She smiled. "I think that's fair. Since Hajime is coming over he can help get your stuff back to the cottage. Unless you want to talk to him alone." She tried to keep her tone even rather than teasing.

"Don't tease, I would never get between you two," Nagito laughed.

"I'm not sure it really counts as getting in between us." She said truthfully. It's not as if Hajime and her hadn't talked about it before.

"Oh?" he blushed. "I'll... keep that in mind..."

Feeling bold and finding his blush cute, Chiaki went over and pressed a kiss to his forehead before a knock sounded on the door. "Ah, that must be Hajime."

Nagito touched his forehead feeling dizzy, face red. 

Chiaki went and opened the door, smiling at her boyfriend and standing on her toes to steal a kiss. "I hope you brought tools. His hand is in pretty bad shape." 

"Yeah, should have everything I need, though if it's really bad we might have to head to the hospital," Hajime said. He smiled at her kiss, each one still made his heart skip a beat.

She closed the door behind them and went back over to Nagito, sitting on his bed next to him. "Did you want to finish eating before Hajime looks at your hand?"

"I can multitask." Nagito shrugged. 

"Yeah, but if you spill food on me it's gonna be a problem," Hajime pointed out teasingly.

"Then I'll be very, very careful," Nagito chuckled, taking another bite.

Hajime knelt in front of the bed, taking Nagito's hand in his. Assessing the situation as a whole things looked rough. It wasn't unusual for Nagito to look malnourished but still... and then the hand, it looked as though someone had smashed it repeatedly with some sort of blunt object. 

"How did this happen again?" Hajime asked.

"Just an accident." Nagito shrugged.

Chiaki furrowed her eyebrows in concern and met Hajime's knowing gaze. They both had a pretty good idea what likely happened. Still, Chiaki wasn't going to push him on it. Not right now anyway. "Do you think you can fix it?" She asked instead.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to remove the prosthetic from the connective base for a bit though," Hajime said. "This is probably going to sting a bit, I'm sorry."

Nagito barely hissed when Hajime removed the prosthetic, it hurt less than destroying it had. 

Hajime sat on the floor, opening the toolbox he'd brought with him so he could start working.

Chiaki put a hand on Nagito's upper arm and squeezed a bit in reassurance. Not that he needed it, he looked calm, but she wanted to give it anyway. "Hey Hajime, when we're done can you help us bring Nagito's stuff back to the first island? He wants to come back with us instead of living out here.”

Hajime looked up for a moment with a grin. "Yeah, that's a great idea. I'm glad to hear it."

Nagito didn't really know what to do, Chiaki's hand on his arm and Hajime smiling at him. He looked down at his meal with an overwhelmed expression.

"Are you okay Nagito?" She asked, concerned when he looked down. She hoped she wasn't making him uncomfortable at all.

"Yeah," he laughed nervously. "Totally fine. Um... just... worried Hajime might mess up my hand. He might have Kamukura's talent but he's still a reserve course student."

Hajime rolled his eyes, not offended enough to do much else.

"He was the one that made it right? With Kazuichi's help. I'm sure it will be okay. Hajime is really talented, even without Izuru." Chiaki smiled at Hajime.

"No, no, it's okay," Hajime said. "I get it, how can I compete with his stoic charm?" he made a face, but then shivered a bit as Izuru took offense at his teasing.

"Izuru's stoic charm or Nagito's?" She teased and glanced over to Nagito again. "How are you feeling after eating?"

"A lot better actually," he said honestly, he could feel his body crying out in relief to be even more honest. "Did you just say I have stoic charm?"

"Nagito? Stoic?" Hajime stifled a laugh. He didn't argue with the charm part though.

"Maybe," She got up momentarily to grab a bottle of water and came back to offer it to Nagito. "Here, you're probably dehydrated too."

He smiled at her. It was hard to comprehend feeling so cared for. Chiaki taking care of his body and Hajime fixing his prosthetic, both of them talking and laughing with him like someone they cherished. He opened the water bottle with his teeth and took a sip, trying not to get choked up about it. It would be better not to be emotional about this.

Chiaki giggled as he managed to spill a bit of water out of his month ungracefully. She reached out and wiped the water away from his chin and lips with her thumb and a kind smile. "You look better already. I'm glad."

"Thanks to you," he said. "I... really though. Thank you."

Hajime looked up at the pair of them, making meaningful eye contact with Chiaki, before taking them both in again with a sort of fondness. He'd talked to Chiaki about it before, though neither of them had had much of a chance to discuss it with Nagito, it was clear how the three of them fit well together. Seeing his girlfriend laugh and care for Nagito in a way carefree enough that even Nagito would just shut up and say thank you... he felt really lucky.

"That's what friends are for right?" She smiled and after glancing at Hajime ventured, "And you know, Nagito, we both care about you a lot."

"I can't imagine why." Nagito set the water bottle aside so his hand was free to wind into his hair with nervous energy.

"Beats me." Hesitantly, she took the hand he put in his hair and took it away, lacing their fingers together instead. "I like spending time with you though. And talking to you. You have good insight, and you can be really sweet."

"She means you're an asshole, but you know... smart, funny, and kind when you're not too busy being an asshole," Hajime joked. 

Nagito looked at Hajime, and then stared at Chiaki's hand in his. "Are you two... my friends?" he asked, and his throat felt dry even though he'd just had water. That was all he dared to ask at this point, he was afraid if he reached too far then bad luck would come smashing down around them and Chiaki and Hajime would melt away before his eyes.

"Of course we're your friends Nagito," She nudged Hajime with her foot a bit to ensure he'd agree, though she knew he would. "Is that okay?"

Hajime finished with the prosthetic, grateful for a little ultimate mechanic and surgeon in his head. Chiaki nudged him and he looked up. 

He smiled, and gestured for Nagito to extend his arm. "We care about you. We'd like it if you would let us care about you. Squeeze Chiaki's hand, this is going to hurt again."

Nagito did as he was told as Hajime reconnected his prosthetic.

Chiaki squeezed his hand back for reassurance as the hand was put back in place. "It looks good as new! Thank you Hajime." She smiled and leaned down to kiss Hajime's cheek.

Nagito took a sharp breath and moved his fingers one by one. For a moment Junko's hand flashed before his vision, and even though it was just a second he quickly tucked his hand up against his waist and out of view. She wasn't going to ruin another good thing for him.

"Thank you..." he murmured to them both.

Whatever happened in that split moment in Nagito's mind, Chiaki could see it hurt him. Something in his eyes shifted. She frowned and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

Hajime sat on the other side of Nagito, putting his hand on his knee and squeezing reassuringly. "Hey. You know you don't have to come all the way out here to feel, right? We're all going through some rough stuff, it's okay to be vulnerable."

Nagito closed his eyes and let his head hang forward a bit, focusing on the feeling of the people on either side of him.

"Hajime's right. And even if you don't feel you can be vulnerable around everyone yet, we're here for you." With her free hand she reached behind Nagito's back to rub Hajime's arm. "With you coming back and being closer, we can do this more, you know? We can hang out and snack and play games together, if you want."

He wanted that so bad.

"Can I really have that?" he extended his prosthetic hand again, and stared at it. "It's okay?"

"Screw okay," Hajime said. "None of us are really okay, so we just... keep going. Do what we can to live a happy life."

"I think it's okay though. Everyone deserves a chance to feel things and be happy." Chiaki chimed in.

"You two are so different, how does it work?" Nagito laughed, tears welling up in his eyes. "So perfect... you're both so perfect... why are you letting me touch you?"

She wrapped an arm around Nagito's waist and rested her head on his shoulder, hoping it wasn't too much at once. "We're not perfect, we have our own flaws too. And we care about you. We're here for you."

He felt the tears roll down his cheeks and took a deep breath. "I... is it okay if I say that I love you two?"

Chiaki lifted her head and met eyes with Hajime and smiled. "Yeah, it is." She cupped one of Nagito's and wiped some of his tears away. "We love you too. Or at least I do. Hajime? What's your verdict?"

"Why does it always fall to me to have the final word?" Hajime laughed. "Should I say 'no that's wrong?'"

"Please don't," Nagito said. "My heart could not handle such a... nerdy rejection."

"Shut up," Hajime laughed again, and then guided Nagito into a kiss.

Chiaki smiled happily at seeing them kiss and kept an arm wrapped around Nagito's waist. She could feel emotions welling in her chest. She was really glad she decided to come check on Nagito.

After parting with Hajime, Nagito turned to Chiaki, eyes practically sparkling. "Um...?" he smiled awkwardly with an unasked question.

She closed the gap between them, kissing him softly. The hand around his waist drifted up his back before she tangled it in his fluffy hair. She'd wanted to do that for awhile, and his hair was just as soft as she imagined.

The hand in his hair really undid him, though it didn't help that Hajime wrapped himself around his other side and kissed the back of his neck. He felt dizzy and giddy, he wished it could last forever.

She deepened the kiss on instinct really just wanting to be closer to him. Eventually she remembered they needed air and she pulled away, resting her forehead against his with a small smile on her face. She felt warm and light.

"I... worship you both," Nagito said, gasping for air with stars in his eyes.

"Maybe take it down a notch," Hajime teased, squeezing his sides.

"Yeah, worship isn't necessary Nagito. Just love us like we love you, okay?" She kissed him again, shorter this time, and when she pulled away and gently ran her hand through his hair petting it.

He nodded, smiling uncontrollably. 

Hajime rested his chin on Nagito's shoulder and looked over at Chiaki with a grin.

Unable to resist Chiaki moved down to steal a kiss from Hajime too before moving back up to kiss Nagito again. She felt really happy she could just do that now. "Mm.. I know I said we should bring Nagito's stuff back to the first island... But what if we stayed the day here? Just to relax."

"Probably for the best," Hajime said. "He's in very, _very_ bad shape. Nagito, seriously, I'll sic Chiaki on you if you start skipping meals again."

"What a horrible punishment," Nagito gasped, looking over at Chiaki and winking.

"Rest would be good for us, and necessary for him," Hajime said.

"Yep yep. Nagito needs rest and it's only right we stay here to take care of him." She resumed petting his hair with a smile. "Oh, there's only the one bed though. That's a shame." She teased.

"Tragedy," Hajime added.

"More than I deserve," Nagito added with a shiver.

"Nuh uh, stop that." Chiaki forced Nagito to look at her. "You deserve nice things. Including cuddling in bed all day with us. If you want to, that is."

"No way, the generosity of the ultimates," he continued, winding a hand into his hair.

"Okay, it's bedtime," Hajime sighed, gently pushing Nagito back onto the mattress. "You'll feel a little more lucid after some rest, huh?"

"Hopefully, but he is always kind of like this." She pointed out as she adjusted to lie down on one side of him. She put an arm over his stomach and curled in close to him.

Hajime had the reach to put a hand around both his partners, which was good because he was able to relax so much more knowing he was keeping them safe. He kissed Chiaki and Nagito both on the forehead before settling down on Nagito's other side.

Nagito almost felt too happy to sleep... almost. His body was exhausted even if his heart was doing somersaults with the butterflies in his stomach.

"... thank you," he murmured as he drifted off


End file.
